


And when the skies are grey, we'll paint the night together

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: Another, very short chapter ... I needed a little bit Khan in my life right now. ♥





	And when the skies are grey, we'll paint the night together

* * *

 

_For you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky_

_You’re made of memories you bury or live by_

 

 

When the day passes, and the shadows get slowly longer. When the first night-birds begin their silent concert, and the moon is peeking from behind the corner. Then it's as if the day load vanished, and new energy pushed the tiredness aside.

You stood there, how God created you, water drops are falling out of your hair and found their way over your flawless body and directed my thoughts southwards. And you not even try to cover your perfect body, and it seems you mind my thoughts because your smile would ignite the stars.

I don't know, how I earned someone like you, or why you are so attached to me. In opposition to you, I couldn't offer something special to the world, and the heroic status from a lifetime ago is long worn out. But all these thoughts are forgotten, as you suddenly close your arms around me, and let your lips melt against my own. Your hands wander over my body, stroking my hair again and again and take my breath away. I gaze into your eyes and I'm drowning in all this blue and green.

Have I ever told you, that you're my everything?

You're like a black hole, I'm the prisoner of your gravity and never truly meant to escape.

You are my love, my life, my mate. You are everything I wanted and didn’t know I needed.

And when the skies went grey, we'll paint the night together. Over and over again. Until the end of time.


End file.
